Living Like a Winchester
by lexinichole
Summary: Marine Green is a hunter. Famous for her succubus killing. One day she slept in yet another night in a hotel when the Winchester boys ask for help. She accepts. Soon she catches herself falling for Dean and Dean falling for her. Little did she know Sam felt the same as his brother. As Marine cut through the love triangle she finds out things that changes her life forever.
1. Meeting the Winchester Boys

Marine groaned at the blazing noise of her alarm clock. She hated that thing to an unholy extent but it was the only thing keeping her from sleeping through life. Considering what she did for a living; would sleeping through life be that bad?

She got herself out of yet another hotel bed and sluggishly walked into the bathroom. Removing her gray t-shirt over her white/gray hair she glanced into the mirror.

"I look like," She yawned. "Shit." She finished undressing and got into the shower, removing every inch of guilt and regret from the last job.

Marine hoped out and wrapped the (most likely) stained towel around her dripping body and stepped out of the bathroom. She sped to her bag and pulled out a belly Led Zeppelin shirt, a pair of ripped skinny jeans, her under garments, and a pair of converse.

As Marine dropped the towel she heard a knock at the door. She picked it up and rapped it back around her. She opened the door enough that only her head shown. Two men stood behind the door.

One with brown long wavy brown hair and other with short shaved brown hair. Both very handsome. The short haired man had the sharpest green eyes, so easy to get lost in them. The other man had dark mysterious brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" Marine's tone was rude and sharp. She cringed. Good job at being an idiotic peasant, she thought. The brown eyed man flashed a badge and smiled.

"I'm officer Decker," The green eyed man stated sternly. "And this is officer Bess." He gestured to the other man. "Are you Marine?" She stiffened. How'd they know her name? They must be the real deal. Or hunters. Or her stupid partner was being a coward and ratted her out.

"Could I have a minute? I'm not properly dressed." She said a pinch of suspicion in her voice. She opened the door and let the officers in. She grabbed her chosen clothes. She felt their eyes on her as she went into the bathroom closing the door softly behind her.

She threw on the outfit, brushed her hair, put her hair in a tight yet messy ponytail, stuck her pistol in her back pocket, and walked out. Wait what? Yeah she wasn't taking any chances of death by a couple of monsters.

She found the officers sitting on the couch awaiting her return. She cleared her throat and sat in the chair in front of them.

"So?" She said crossing her thin legs.

"We've heard that you have been seeing strange things around town." Spoke officer Bess. Marine snorted.

"Can I see those badges again?" She insisted. The men shared a looked and handed over their badges. She eyed them hard. Fake. "They're fake." She pulled out the pistol and aimed it. "What are you?! Who are you?! And why are you here?!" She yelled. The green eyed man stood up and put his arms out, trying to calm her.

"Were humans." He replied calmly but shakily. She glared.

"Prove it." She said never removing to gun from the men. The green eyed man cut his arm. Red, human blood rushed from the cut. Then the brown eyed did the same. Marine lowered her weapon a little.

"We are Sam and Dean Winchester." Sam spoke.

"The son and daughter of John Winchester." Dean said with a laughed. Sam scoffed. Marine smirked putting her gun away.

"Hunters. Now what is it that you want from me?" Marine said. Dean stepped closer.

"We hear that your a pro succubus killer and we need your help to kill one." Sam said before his brother could. Marine bit her lip. She hadn't killed one in a long time and she wasn't sure if she was sure she was ready to kill one again.

"I used to be, but its been awhile." She replied. "But I still know how to do it." Oh why the hell not. This is a once in a lifetime type of thing. Its not everyday that Dean Winchester asked for help. The brothers waited for a answer. "Ok I'll help." Dean clapped. The brothers instructed her to pack everything and meet them outside, so she did.

She wore her bag on her back and headed outside. She caught sight of an impala sixty-seven. She gasped. Her mother had the exact same car. She loved the car. She got inside of the back seat.

"Hot ass car." She stated. Dean smiled and thanked her with a wink.

"Time to get this show on the road." Dean started the car, turned on music, and dove off.


	2. Just a hotel room

It had darkened and Sam snored peacefully in the passenger seat. Marine laid awkwardly in the backseat catching glances of Dean when he was singing. Every once in a while she would catch him staring at her. He would wink which made her blush and look away as if nothing had happened. Once or twice a song would play that they would sing dramatically together. At one point Dean stopped to get gas and Marine would go get food. And when she would look behind her, she would catch Dean staring at her dreamily, which would also make her blush and speed up. He would make some jokes or tell stories of his brother that would make her laugh showing her deep dimples. They would have those weird staring moments that Sam would always ruin.

" So where are we going?" Marine asked her once English accent bleeding through her sleepiness. Dean flashed her a smile.

"Most likely Cali for right now, to meet the vics wife." He replied a little sleep in his voice. Marine found it attractive just as she did the rest of Dean.

"That's really far..." She mumbled loud enough Dean could hear.

"Yeah we're taking a pit stop at the next hotel." Marine yawned feeling sleepier by the minute. Soon she found herself asleep.

-_,_-

Marine was awoken by Dean voice calmly telling her to wake up. She sat up with a yawn.

"Where are we?" She asked after regaining her soberness.

"A hotel." She nodded then climbed out of the truck, following Dean into the hotel room. He had already grabbed her bag while she slept. Once they got into the hotel room ( that Dean had already paid for) she saw Sam sleeping silently on the second hotel bed. There were two beds.

"I'll take the couch." Marine offered making her way to the couch. She felt Dean hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to face him. His face inches from hers. She felt her face heat up. He moved closer (making her blush even harder)and whispered:

"I'll take the couch."

"Or we could just sleep in the bed together." She found herself whispering back. Dean smiled in agreement. She should really learn how to keep her thoughts to herself. Dean moved away and went into the bathroom. She face palmed. Marine glanced over to Sam who was to deep into his slumber to see her change so she threw on a pair of shorts and a tight t-shirt. Marine laid herself on the bed and closed her eyes. She heard the bathroom door open then close, so she pretended to have fallen asleep.

Dean laid himself next to her leaving a polite space between them. To be honest Marine would have cared less if he cuddled her. She heard his soft breath indicating he had fallen asleep so she decided to follow and fell asleep too.

~Next Morning~

Marine woke up to Dean's arm wrapped tightly around her waist and her hands pressed against his t-shirted chest. Her face was buried into his shoulder. They were so muscular. She loved it. Sam had left Dean and Marine alone. Where had he gone? Probably to get food or something like that. Marine closed her eyes and enjoyed their embrace while it still lasted. Dean groaned and pulled her closer. His warmth gave her comfort. She could feel his heart beat. In all truth, she wanted to rip him apart.

His smell was amazing and it played with her senses, sending tingly feelings throughout her body. She wanted Dean to feel the same way, more than anything. And the thought of him not liking her the way she liked him broke her to pieces. She had only met him two days ago and was completely star struck for him, almost as if she hungered for him. And the truth is she did.

Marine heard Dean awaken and continued her fake slumber. He hadn't broken their embrace which had to of meant he liked her back. Right? His breath steadied and he pulled her closer, as close as he could get her. She blushed, which Dean saw.

"I know you're awake." He whispered. Marine opened her eyes.

"And I know you're awake." She whispered back with a flirtatious smile. Dean placed his warm hand onto Marine's face and stared into her light green eyes. She bit her lip.

"You know you're so beautiful..."He tailed off, almost as if he had gotten lost in her eyes. Their faces inches apart; so close Marine could feel his breath entwine with hers.

He pressed his lips harshly to hers, taking in every flavor he could get. At first it shocked Marine. Then she just went with it, giving the kiss everything she could offer. His tongue begged for entrance and Marine granted it. Their tongues wrestled and he won, earning a satisfying moan from Marine. Dean removed his lips from her mouth and placed them onto her shoulder blade, leaving dark purple love bites.

Dean moved himself on top of Marine, each leg on either side of her body. He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer to him. She hadn't known how far this would go but she hadn't cared either. She was sure Dean wanted to get farther. What would he do to her?

He violently moved back to her lips. He pulled her closer until her chest smashed into him. The pain was amazing. It filled her with something she hadn't had in a long time. Marine bit his lip earning a moan from him. Just him moaning made her want this more than anything.

She felt him pull at the crease of her shirt, asking for permission. She kissed him harder; letting him know he could do whatever he wanted. He smiled and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her light blue bra. He left little purple memories in every spot. She bit her lip holding in any and every moan that fell to her lips.

She loved this; every tiny pain that came from him when he occasionally bit at her bra line, every pleasurable tingle she would get when he rubbed his knee between her thighs. She couldn't help herself anymore and removed the clothing from Dean's chest. She bit her lip. He was so muscular.

Dean removed the tiny shorts from her thighs. He let her remove his jeans. Leaving them both in their underwear. Dean kissed from her collar bone down to her thighs. He kissed her lips, messaging the outside of her underwear. Marine moaned into the kiss.

What was she doing? She met him literally two days ago and they were taking it way far. Plus they didn't know when Sam was going to be back. No matter how much she wanted this, it was just stupidly planned. She broke the kiss.

"D-Dean we should stop." She said staring right into his emerald eyes. He looked at her confused before nodding. He knew it would have been bad if Sam saw them, considering the feelings he shared with his brother.

 _Dean pulled up to a run down gas station and parked his 67 in front of the gas pump. Marine was asleep in the backseat. Dean climbed out and started the pump._

 _"Go see if they have pie." Dean called to his brother._

 _"Its a gas station, not a restaurant." Sam called back, sitting in the passenger seat. After getting bored he got out of the car and stood next to his brother. He would glance behind him into the car to get a glance of Marine's sleeping body._

 _"You like her." Dean commented with a smirk._

 _"No I don't" Sam protested._

 _"You've been staring at her for the last two minutes."_

 _"No I haven't"_

 _"Yeah you have. My baby brother has a crush." Dean smacked him on the back. "She is hot though." Dean said putting the pump back in its place and getting back into the car._

Marine put her clothes back on, and sat quietly on the bed. She watched Dean get up and walk to the kitchen and grab himself a beer. She chewed on the inside of her cheek. Not only had she made things awkward, she might have just lost a friend.

"We should- uhm- get ready for todays hunt." She spoke awkwardly. Dean nodded, opening his laptop then closed it quickly. He cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should wait for Sam..." He replied. Marine erupted into a fit of laugher, nodding with agreement.


End file.
